A Different Destiny
by Serenityhimesheppard
Summary: AU. There was a fourth person in their group that no one knew about. What would happen if she showed up shortly after Angelus came onto the scene and what would that mean for the gang and everyone around them.
1. Preface

Hello everybody here is the updated version of the prologue and chapter one of this story. The following stories I am currently working on fixing up before I update all stories are the following, (**A Different Destiny**), **Confusion of the Mind and Life**, **Secrets and Pasts Are Presented**, **Someone Special**, (**Uncertain Past, Startling Discovery**), (**Uncharted Supernatural of the Uncertain Destiny**), **Understanding Destinies** and (**Unexpected Past, New Future**). I have already done the ones that I have put in between (). Once I have done that and they are all fixed up I will always update them all with new chapters at the same time. So they will not come fast, because I am also doing a couple online courses. Please enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

I do however own the character Serenity and any songs that are in the chapters. This is an AU where there is going to be supernatural themes like in most of my stories and a lot of other things that would probably never happen but please enjoy.

**Summary:** AU. There was a fourth person in their group that no one knew about. What would happen if she showed up shortly after Angelus came onto the scene and what would that mean for the gang and everyone around them.


	2. Prologue

Here is the hopefully better prologue for you guys please enjoy.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** See Preface

**Summary:** See Preface

* * *

**Prologue**

(Outside of the Bronze**)**

Standing outside of the best known all age club in Sunnydale California were a group of four five people consisting of four males and one female. The girl looked to be around the age of sixteen or seventeen well the guys looked to be around their twenties. They were all waiting for the girl who they were surrounding to make up her mind in what she wanted to do. They were asked to watch over her and make sure that nothing happen to her well she was away from their boss and they were starting to get bored with it. They had been watching over her for the last two months when he had fired the last group of people in a manner of speaking. When it was certain that nothing would happen to her they would always go away and then always come back a short while after or just before sunrise. What was making it worse was that every night she made the same plans which were really driving them crazy. Though they were always careful in when and where they left her on her own, because if he found out that they weren't with her they would be screwed. It wasn't clear to them what had made her so special with their boss, because they didn't see any difference with her compared to any other people her age. Soon they were brought out of their thought process when she cleared her throat which made them jump.

"Okay you guys can go and do whatever you want to do," She said, "But leave the people alone in there in less you want to dance with them if you even decide to come into the club."

'_I know that it is hard for these guys, but I really don't want to deal with any of that tonight._' She thought after a while before anyone spoke up.

"Yes ma'am, but you do know that _he_ won't be happy if he finds out right?" one of the men replied, well the rest just nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well then _he_ won't find out because no one here is going to be telling _him_; now leave me be for the night ends and _I_ will find _you_ in a couple of hours, or at least an hour or two before sunrise."

With that said she headed inside the club and went straight for the dance floor for a while, well she just left the boys standing there. Though the group didn't even realize that they were all being watched from the shadows during their little interaction and if they had then the four males would have been toast. After finally noticing that they were not following her into the Bronze the figure in the shadow looked around for her. She was up to her old tricks again and he didn't like where this seemed to be going. He knew this was one of the nights that a girl he used to date about six months ago and her friends went here on Friday nights to unwind the most whenever they weren't too busy. Hopefully they wouldn't be here just this one night in case she was up to what he thought she was. The only really good thing was that Drusilla and Spike weren't here as well; they had both become very protective of this girl just like he was. They were to the point that sometimes they don't think straight when something was happening to her. The only thing he could think of that had the two acting like this way was what had happened years ago before he had been given his soul back.

* * *

The three of them had decided to be civil towards each other for once and went out for a walk, not even looking for food this time. Well they were walking through one of the cemeteries which had turned out to be the one that the Master would have been buried any years into the future. Once there though they noticed someone who was sitting underneath the tree. It was a girl who looked to be around fifteen-sixteen years old and had an interesting look to her that they all recognized from somewhere. They couldn't place it but knew that they would have to look it up as soon as they got back to the mansion. Thinking about these things none of them had noticed that she had gotten up from her spot and stopped in front of them. Turning around to face her Angelus jumped because they had ended up face to face.

"You guys must be Angelus, Drusilla and Spike I presume?" she asked, when they were all facing her.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Spike replied, before the other two could ask.

"My name is Serenity," she replied, "and we are going to become really good friends."

* * *

Before he continued with that train of thought process he noticed that he was inside of the Bronze, when the music became louder. He looked around the club to see if he could spot her, when his eye sight fell on one group of people he didn't want her or him to bump into. There were five people sitting around the table that was in question and also noticed that the one person that he was here to pick up was there as well. When he was sure that everyone was who he thought they were he quickly headed in that direction moving between all the other patrons. Once he reached the table before she could protest he quickly picked her up in his arms and walked away.

He didn't get far from the table when he heard one out of the three females speaking up saying his name. "Angel."

* * *

Well I do hope that everyone who read this enjoyed it.

Serenity


	3. Important Author Note

Hello all readers,

This is being posted with all of my stories that have not been completed. I am really sorry that I have not updated in so long with new chapters. I have read one authors' profile page and she has said one of the things that they don't like is when someone starts a story and leaves long updates in between and this has brought my stories to my attention.

I have been writing new chapters for all of my stories, but in doing so after so long I don't know if they have all added up with the previous chapters so I will be doing a lot more reading of what I have posted so far and then writing the new chapters. I have not forgotten them all together.

Currently I have also been taking on-line courses through University of Guelph since spring of 2011 which has taken up a lot of time. I apologize for those who have put a favourite and follow on them I will try my best to update as soon as possible.

Serenity


End file.
